Breakfast at Tiffany's: A Destiel AU
by severusforever
Summary: Castiel is a free spirited male escort with a taste for the extravagant; Dean is a retired graphic novelist. Both men are sure that they have everything they want, but when they become a little more neighborly, will that change? Modern day AU that largely follows the plot of the film, though some details have been changed, and is rated for later chapters :)


**Haven't posted anything for a looooong long time, and this is my first Destiel fic. Anyway, I had a light bulb moment whilst watching the film the other day (ginger cat, trench coat, you can see where this is going) and when I posed the question to Tumblr as to whether I should write an AU fic the responses were overwhelmingly positive, so I thought why the heck not? Needless to say I do not own Supernatural (obviously) Breakfast at Tiffany's (well duh) or Dean and Castiel (unfortunately) **

Cas felt a paw on his face and murmured groggily, swatting away the offending feline. When the intrusion persisted he gingerly lifted his sleep mask and Cat, having learned to read the signals of his unofficial master, jumped off the bed and sashayed towards the door.

_**Earlier that morning**_

"_Here's fine thanks."_

_Castiel absently handed over his cab fare to the bewildered cab driver and stepped out of the taxi. Despite his chapped lips and the tired circles adorning his face, his eyes were bright and clear. He did not walk so much as glide across the deserted street and stopped short at an ornate shop window._

_Tiffany's and Co. _

_The display only showed a few pieces of jewelry but the man seemed to take no notice, he seemed to be looking past them. In his hand he held a takeout coffee cup and he sipped from it periodically, making a contented sound in his throat. After a while, Castiel turned away from the storefront and began the short journey to his apartment._

* * *

_He arrived at his door in a matter of minutes and he groped in the pocket of his trench coat for something, seeming only mildly perplexed that he had forgotten his key. Undeterred he pressed the buzzer next to the entryway and waited, steeling himself for the admonishment of Mr Crowley…_

_Sooner than expected the door swung open and Castiel could hear some irate grumblings that were the trademark of his ill-tempered landlord. Catching only a few "buggers" from the rant, and not caring enough to listen, Cas prepared himself with a disarming smile and sauntered into the derelict building, unaware he was being pursued._

"_Mr Crowley I am so unbelievably astonishingly and unequivocally sorry for disturbing you, it's just...Well I could've sworn my key was in my pocket when I left." The speech was finished with a widening of his smile and a practised head tilt; it gave him a boyish innocence-Crowley knew better._

"_Yeah that's what you say every fucking time, get a new key cut for Christ's sakes, I'm sick of being woken these simply ungodly hours by your constant…" He stuttered for a moment, as if his anger was a physical force he was having to contain, before he shouted "Exploits!"_

_Cas shrugged and Crowley shook his head, defeated before muttering_

"_Well, at least give your boyfriend a key so he has one if you forget."_

"_Boyfriend?" This time the ignorance was real, and he turned to see a tall red faced man coming up the stairwell._

"_Castiel!" The man shouted, and for a second an expression other than total confidence flashed over Castiel's perfect features, but only a second. He schooled his features into a practiced mask of pleased astonishment before he spoke._

"_Zachariah! How odd I should find you here, to what do I owe the pleasure?"_

_The man, Zachariah, gritted his teeth and exhaled audibly walking towards the man he had pursued so that he towered over his comparatively slight frame._

"_Funny that, you might say you __**do**__ owe me pleasure." He snarled and Cas winced, prompting the taller man's face to soften. "Cas, baby, when we met the other day I was just so sure we had a connection."_

"_Oh Zac, darling, you know we did…" Zachariah growled and grabbed Castiel's face so his blue eyes met his._

"_Then why did you skip out so early tonight? When I saw you I knew it was fate and then when you just left? Do you know how much that hurt? You know you felt it too, you know you want me!"_

_Cas raised an eyebrow and allowed his eyes to drift to the other man's lips. He traced Zachariah's face with his hand and swiped a thumb over his lip._

"_You know it baby, I worship you."_

_Zachariah's eyes drifted closed and he leaned forward to kiss the other man, eyes opening in confusion when he encountered thin air: Castiel had run inside his apartment and locked the door._

_Zachariah looked up at Crowley's amused smirk, and it occurred to him that this wasn't the first time Castiel had turned away his "admirers."_

_Feeling foolish, he turned and walked back down the dimly lit stairwell, cursing the whole time._

* * *

_Inside the apartment, Cas allowed himself a small chuckle before collapsing into his unmade bed._

* * *

Castiel smiled at the memory of his early morning activities and rolled out of bed, following the path of his feline companion. He sleepily wiped his eyes and opened the door to reveal a tall, albeit slightly bowlegged, green eyed man with dark blond hair and a smattering of freckles. His full lips were making the most delectable shapes and he longed to trace them with his tongue. He frowned and shook his head, as if to banish the unbidden thought, and removed one earplug.

"What?"


End file.
